


Meeting a Man of Science

by galamaker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galamaker/pseuds/galamaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many know the children behind the other souls. Children that have patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, justice, and determination. On the day Frisk discovers a man called W.D. Gaster's followers, they also meets a hooded figure. The figure deemed Frisk worthy of a story, and Frisk is determined to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was kind of supposed to be a short fic about Gaster (because I'm just plain Undertale trash) but it ended being a whole story all in its own. I really would like some feedback on this because I don't write in third person often. I also would like to hear what you guys have to say about the idea overall. Thanks for reading!

"Very few know the stories of the humans who fell into the underground before you, Frisk. Those once strong souls now to be used to set the inhabitants of the land free. Many would think that their souls were taken, stolen from their bodies. For a few, this was the case, and for others, they gave their souls to help the monsters. But there is one lone soul who never meant to give up their soul the way they did. The place of their soul just ended up the byproduct of their decisions."

The girl who fell into the underground was older. She was much older than the first child and any afterward. This girl was different than the children; wiser, quieter, intelligent. Though she had read stories of monsters and the war, she was not afraid. She was curious. With each new monster she met, she made notes in a notebook, always eager to learn about species and how their world worked. It was this perseverance that finally drove her to the castle. She had heard word from many of the monsters she met that a great scientist was employed there and she hoped to meet him. This was the beginning to the downfall of the girl.

When she finally reached the castle, she was met not by a king, but a small-looking skeleton. He seemed light-hearted and smart. Though she tried to question the monster, he turned her away. He stated that she was in danger here and that she should not come back. At first, she was heartbroken. She was so looking forward to seeing what kind of monster the scientist was. The girl felt a wave of determination as she watched the skeleton make his way back into the castle. She would find a way to the scientist, no matter how long it took.

During the next few weeks, she searched the castle for an entrance. Every time one was found, though, she was once again met with the skeletal monster throwing a warning and a pun her way before she found herself back at the beginning of her journey. Every time she found herself without any new information, she also found her need to meet the scientist grow. They were being kept from her and she would not stop until she got to talk to the monster at least once.

The girl’s trials went on for a few months. She had found a small home for herself and a part-time job with a fiery-headed boss. He had her work the slower mornings due to her inquisitive nature. She often told her boss stories of the above ground and about all the monsters she had already met when no one else was around. He had talked to her on more than one occasion about the scientist and the skeleton, who was his assistant. They were both brilliant minds and this fueled the girls need even more. She decided that after work each day she would travel to the castle. In time, she had found the location of what seemed like the lab but still had no way in. After finding no way into the lab, she took to sitting in the window just beneath it. When first sitting there she decided to read over her notes. Every monster she had met was hastily scribbled down in this book with a bit of information about them. She had a few monsters in there that she had not met, including the cousin of a wonderful ghost named Mettaton and the assistant that had stopped her progress time and time again. She had met a skeleton one time in her travels through town. He was tall and very energetic. The skeleton answered a few questions about himself and constantly reminded her he was “The Great Papyrus”. Even though the skeleton was nice, his energetic personality soon wore her down and she found herself having to leave before she had asked if he knew the skeleton of the castle.

On a whim, the girl looked up, eyes looking straight into the window above her. There stood a silhouette, looking black and white in the light of the window. She quickly stood up, her heart racing. She knew it was the monster she had been looking for. She stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at the figure which seemed to also stare back at her. She wanted so badly to scream out to the figure, to have them let her in. Deep in thought, she looked away from the window, and when she looked back the monster was gone. Her heart fell, they had been right in her grasp and now they were gone again. Falling back into the grass the girl groaned, disappointed in herself for zoning out.

She laid in that grass for almost an hour before she heard a voice speaking quietly to her. The voice spoke in a language she could not understand. The man standing before her had a skeletal figure and a lab coat. This had to be who she heard about. This man standing before speaking in a language unknown to her. Though she was shaking with excitement and her heart was in her throat, she decided to speak to the man.

"A-are you the lead scientist here?"

The man smiled, nodding his head and saying something again in his language.

"I've been looking for you, sir, though, I'm sorry to say I can't understand what you're saying..."

He seemed surprised that she was looking for him. They stood there staring at each other as she was sure they had done in the window earlier that day. He seemed to get an idea and motioned her to follow him. She quickly picked up her book, jotting down a few notes while the man's back was turned. He lead her up a set of stairs into a very large lab. At the sight of it, the girl gasped and stood there, taking in the sight of all the machinery.

The monster soon returned and handed her what seemed like a singular earpiece. Sliding it into her ear, she quickly clutched her notebook to her chest.

"Hello, child."

A voice made its way into the girl’s ear and she felt her face heat up at the sound of it. To her, it sounded like what a meteor shower would sound like in space. Majestic, drawn out, breathtaking. She felt a rush of confusion hit her, leaving her red-faced and speechless.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, as it seems you have been waiting to meet me. My name is W.D. Gaster, though, if you've been looking for me you must know that already. May I ask what your name is?"

The girl flounders for a second, "*******"

Gaster smiled, "What a lovely name. Are you a human?"

"Y-yes."

He clapped his hands together. "Wonderful, I was just looking for a human to help me with my studies when I saw you outside of the lab window."

The girl felt a rush of excitement at the thought of what kind of studies a monster would need a human for. The girl always gave her all to science, no matter what it took from her. She knew she would give her body to science after she had died, too. Her mind and body belonged to science. The monster that stood before her seemed to sense that devotion and she could almost feel how eager he was. 

"Would you mind hel-"

"Yes."

The girl spoke before she knew what she was saying. Months of trying to find this man and now she had a chance to work with him. She couldn't let that opportunity slip away.

Gaster seemed surprised by how quickly she answered but smiled not soon after.

"Yes, good. Okay, would you mind standing here, then?"

He motioned to a scale.

She felt a wave of embarrassment. The girl had always been scared about her weight and often avoided scales unless it was mandatory.

She reluctantly stepped up onto the scale, feeling self-conscious. Gaster looked at the scale then back to her. He took in her full body and the girl was now scared. Would he say she wasn't good enough to help him? Would he throw her out, saying he changed his mind? 

"Perfect," he mumbled under his breath, with something that sounded like 'the human body is so fascinating'. 

She felt for a bit that she couldn't breathe. He had said that she was perfect. But perfect for what?

Gaster walked away and she quickly followed. He stopped quickly and she ran into him. He jumped at the contact just as much as she did. 

They stared at each other for a long while, both taking in the feeling of the other creature.

"I-I'm sorry," she quickly stuttered.

"It's n-no problem, child," he stated back.

He quickly motioned to a desk, covered in papers, coffee cups, and noodle containers. 

"I'm sorry that I don't have a better place to examine you."

She felt like gasping. Examination? Of what?

The thought made her whole body heat up. 

The scientist quickly made room and she took a seat. 

"I will need to take blood from you first. I-is that alright?"

She nodded her head, moving her sleeve off of her arm. He made quick work preparing the needle and cleaning off her arm.

She watched every movement he made. He moved so fluently, almost like water. She felt hazy as she continued to watch him place the needle at her arm. He looked up to her cautiously, afraid he may have scared her. She met his eyes and her heart fluttered. She had only just met the monster but she felt herself falling for him quickly. As they continued to stare, she nodded her head at him and he inserted the needle. He drew as many vials as he could and removed the sharp object from her skin. He held some cotton over her wound as he jotted some note down on a paper not far from the two. His hand felt cold on her skin but she still enjoyed its feeling. The monster did not take notice of the girls stare as he bandaged up her arm. 

He made quick movements as he packed up the vials he had collected. She thought there seemed like a lot and that maybe he took too much. He hadn't ever studied a human, so how much blood would he know he could take. Her fears were confirmed as she stood up and staggered into the scientist. She felt so weak as soon as her feet had hit the floor. Gaster seemed scared for her and quickly sat her in his desk chair. 

"A-Are you okay, human?"

"Yes, just... dizzy, I guess."

He muttered something under his breath before placing his hand on her forehead. Though she enjoyed the contact, she moved away. A small chuckle left her lips at the monster’s expression. 

"You just took too much blood from me."

His face seemed to flush, embarrassed that he was caught in a mistake. She sat herself up. The girl’s thoughts were still very murky. She placed her hand on the scientist’s without quite thinking about it.

"I could teach you a few things about humans if you'd like."

She swore she saw the monster’s eyes flash with excitement. He was just as curious about humans as she was about monsters.

"On one condition, though. You teach me about yourself." 

She reached her hand out to the scientist, ready to give herself to the monster. He gripped her hand firmly as they sealed the deal. 

"First, humans only have 10 liters of blood in the body. Usually, no more than one can be taken. Which I'm pretty sure you took like half a liter more than that."

Gaster looked at her, listening intently. She glanced over her shoulder, looking for the notes Gaster had written earlier. She quickly scooped them up and handed them to him, accompanied with the pencil. 

 

He looked grateful as he jotted down what she had told him. While he did, she grabbed her own notes and got ready to jot down her own.

"Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to notice any first person mistakes, please tell me. I forgot half way through that I was writing in third and started in on first and I think I changed all of them but I may have not caught them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have the story as all one fic but then it ended up being really long so its broken up into 3 parts.

This exchange of information continued every day after the girl got off work. For two months, they shared information and stories about themselves and their lives. She finally had a chance to talk to his assistant as well, who she discovered was named Sans, and that the other skeleton she had met was his brother. The smaller skeleton seemed scared for her being there, but she managed to later convince him there was nothing to be concerned about with her.

In the time she was with Gaster, she fell hard and fast for him. He has smart, seemed to like all the same things she did, and never turned down a request from her. One day, the scientist decided it was time to show her what he had been working on in her absence. It was a machine he called the core. He called it the power center of the underground.This machine was large, powerful, and kind of scary. The girl admired the monster even more for being able to create such a machine.

After talking about the workings of the core, they sat down to have dinner. The girl ate what she usually ate when she got home late from work, a salad. Gaster, on the other hand, threw something in the microwave and plopped down in his chair. She had taken a seat on his desk, which she usually cleaned up a bit when she had the chance. When the machine finally beeped, Gaster went over and pulled out a cup of ramen.

This caused the girl to start laughing. In the couple of months she had known the scientist, she had learned just how much of a geek he was. He often didn't take care of himself; not sleeping, eating literally nothing but ramen and coffee for days at a time, complaining about everything, making puns with Sans. The scientist had really opened up to her and was often very relaxed when he wasn't doing research on her.

They took their time eating, making small talk about anything they could think of and laughing. By the time they finished, Sans had said goodbye to the pair. The two sat there, talking quietly to each other. Gaster stood up after a while and sighed.

"I know it's late, but do you mind letting me do one last examination?"

He cleared his throat.

"A few questions have been bothering me and I would really like to find an answer..."

The girl smiled at his blush, one of her favorite things about the monster.

"Of course."

He scurried to a table and pulled out a medical gown. This caused the girl to blush just as bad as Gaster.

"W-would you mind..."

"N-No! O-of course not."

She quickly grabbed the garment and changed into it in a side room. By the time she stepped out of the room, Gaster's desk was completely cleared, aside from his note on her.

She took a deep breath and sat on the desk. The girl felt more exposed than she had at any other time with the scientist. She sat there for what felt like hours, and yet there was no sign of Gaster. Her hands dug into the gown and she found herself taking another calming breath. Just then, the door opened and Gaster walked in. He was no longer in his lab coat. He had put it away and the girl figured that he would finally go home for tonight.

He came over and cleared his throat again, one hand in his slack pocket.

"None of this will hurt, so just stay as still as possible."

The girl nodded as his hands made their way to either side of her throat. He rolled her head a little, seeming to study the movement of the muscles and tendons. His hands slid down her neck and she swallowed on reflex. He seemed mesmerized by the way her body reacted to his touch. He lightly ran his fingers over her collarbone and she shivered. The girl was never close enough to anyone for them to do things like hug her or touch her. This was a very new experience to her and she felt very light headed from it. Gaster spoke in a low voice.

"Would you mind raising your arms..."

The girl complied, slowly raising her arms above her head. The scientist let his hand run down her sides and stomach before resting on her hips. He stared at the way her body jumped from each new contact. Gaster looked up, seemingly wanting to ask a question before he stopped. Their faces were so close in that moment. Both of them stopped breathing because of it. They sat there, staring at each other before the girl couldn't take it anymore. She quickly closed the distance between the two of them and placed a kiss on his mouth. As soon as her mouth met his, one of Gaster's hands went behind her neck to pull her closer.

This continued for a few minutes before they broke for air. Both of them were out of breath and dazed, but both were very happy with the outcome.

"I-I wasn't expecting that reaction."

The girl let out a laugh.

"Neither did I."

The two decided in that moment that they should take a chance and go on a date.

Even though Gaster lived in the underground, he didn't get out much. Because of this, he had no clue where to go for a date. She decided the best place was a small date at Grillby's. Her boss knew about her feelings for the monster and had actually offered that he would stay after hours so the two could have the place to themselves. When she told the flame-headed monster, he seemed excited. Her boss was excited for the occasion and said that he would have all of it covered. He also let her have the day off to get ready for that night.

The day went slow and the walk to the restaurant even slower. The girl was scared, for it was the first time she'd ever had a date. She knew how to act, but not react, and that's what scared her. What if she had the wrong reaction? What if she offended Gaster with something? What if he decided she just wasn't for him?

When the girl finally reached her workplace, she noticed a flickering in the window. Not the kind of flickering her boss gave off but that of many candles. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

All the tables that were usually set up had been moved against the walls and one, lone table sat in the middle of the floor. Candles covered every surface; the moved tables, the booths, the bar, and even one on the jukebox. She smiled at how bright the room looked, almost like it was lit by an artificial sun.

As soon as the girl stepped into the room, the door shut behind her. There stood Gaster, blushing and dressed in work clothes that weren't tinged by any mishaps in the lab. She smiled even brighter at the monster when he offered her his hand. She eagerly took it and he lead her to the table. Being the gentleman he was, he pulled out her seat for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. He took his own seat and the date began.

The date went more smoothly than the girl had thought it would. There was never an awkward moment between the two. She had even teased him for finally eating something other than ramen for once. They had eaten and joked and in time realized that they would be good together.

When they had finally finished their date, the girl offered to clean up, but Grillby wouldn't have it. He softly pushed her in the direction of the door and Gaster, who offered to walk her home. She gladly accepted and they made their way to her home.

As they walked the air seemed to get colder, then it started to snow. The snow came down heavily and quickly, covering the ground with white. By the time they reached her house, it was pretty much blizzarding. The girl insisted, without room for argument, that Gaster stay the night with her. He reluctantly agreed and they made their way inside.

Her house was cold, but not as cold as it was outside. The girl turned on the heat.

"Make yourself at home."

"If that's what you would like."

She smiled, knowing he was excited to be spending the night with his new found girlfriend. They spent a few hours talking about where they would go from there. Both decided that it was time they became an item. He confessed that Sans often teased about his crush on her. This caused her to laugh and fall onto Gaster's shoulder. She sat there for a few minutes laughing as he told her stories of what Sans had done. In that time, he had slipped his arm around her body and pulled her closer. After they had finished laughing about Sans, both gave a comfortable sigh. She wondered how she felt so comfortable with someone. Why he made her heart soar and her face hurt from smiling so much.

The couple laid there for a few more minutes, enjoying the closeness of the other. Then, the girl yawned. This caused Gaster to chuckle.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed."

She laughed, too.

 

"Both of us should."

She stood up and pulled Gaster off the couch with her. He seemed confused as she dragged him down the hall and into her room.

"I-I was planning on sleeping on the couch."

She smiled as she lightly pushed him back on the bed.

"And I know how uncomfortable that is, so no."

She went around to the other side of the bed and settled herself in.

"Good night, Gaster."

An arm draped itself around the girl.

"Goodnight, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to notice any first person mistakes, please tell me. I forgot half way through that I was writing in third and started in on first and I think I changed all of them but I may have not caught them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part.

When the pair woke up the next morning, they were a mess of limbs. Turns out neither was a still sleeper. They laughed and joked about the situation as they untangled themselves. She got up and left Gaster sitting on the bed. She told him to take his time getting up and that she would make him breakfast. As she made her way to the kitchen, she had a realization. 

She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this monster.

He always cared and knew how to take care of her. He joked around with her and was probably more comfortable with her than anyone else. 

She loved it, and him, and the idea of them together.

As she was making breakfast, Gaster wrapped his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and she let out a content sigh.

"I could see myself getting used to this."

The girl smiled, it seemed Gaster had the same idea as her. During breakfast, they talked about her moving in with him and getting a job at the lab. She agreed, though she was sad about saying goodbye to Grillby being her boss. 

The move started a few weeks after their night together. Gaster really didn't have much clutter in his house and she was easily able to fit in her things. She began to work alongside Gaster and Sans as another scientist and still a subject. The three worked together, though Sans seemed to have his own work to attend to and often left the two to themselves.

All had gone well, and the human/monster pair were truly happy together. Everything went according to plan, until an unforeseen accident happened. 

The two were checking up on the condition of the core and everything had seemed normal. Steel: holding. Core: stable. Heat: a little above normal, but nothing to be concerned about. 

That was until a spark shot out of the core. 

Both of them turned, rushing as quickly as possible to check the reading.

The steel was still holding.

The heat was rising.

The core was losing its stability.

Maybe you could imagine how scared they were. It's like staring into a deep, dark hole, feeling the wind from within it. Similar to the top of the mountain staring down at the ruins below. 

The pull from the core was picking up, rustling their clothes and her hair. 

Gaster rushed behind the core, pulling at wires. Plugging in wires.

He seemed to be sweating. It scared her so much. The man she loved, possibly the strongest worker in the castle, was scared out of his mind. He rushed to the front, pulling at more.

That's when his lab coat ripped. Pulled away from the force of the core. She gasped and pulled Gaster away as quickly as possible. 

"W-WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" she shouted over the sound of the wind.

Gaster gave her the hardest look she had ever seen and started to push her towards the door. 

"G-gaster?"

He shoved her out it and shut the door, locking it behind her. 

She turned around and started to bang on the door.

"GASTER! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THIS TO ME!"

She stood there banging on the door, pulling at the nob. Screaming and crying and begging. The whole castle must have heard her from how loud she was yelling. 

Yet there Gaster still stood, so close to the machine it was making him waver. She started to rattle the door more, throwing herself at it in an effort to bust it down. 

She could hear the core from outside. She thought it was the core at least, she may have mistaken it for the blood rushing to her head. 

The steel started to bend.

"GASTER PLEASE! IM BEGGIng you..."

The girl threw herself at the door again and again and again. 

Sans came running in confusion, seeing her throwing herself at the door. He tried to stop her until he saw Gaster.

And then the core.

He let her go and threw himself at the door just as she had, cursing at the monster behind it.

She pushed up by Sans and they both worked on the door. They tried a dozen times, and she was about to give up when the door gave.

But it was too late.

Just as she busted down the door, she met Gaster's eyes as he was swept away into the core.

She screamed so loud she swore she broke her vocal cords. 

She took off, stumbling and running to the core as Sans tried to stop her. 

The girl threw him off and ran head first into the core with no fear. 

The core fluctuated again, and then it stopped. But now there were no longer Gaster and the girl. 

All that remained was a purple soul floating to the floor and a burnt core.

“That girl’s soul was taken and placed in one of the jars in the castle. No one really knows what happened to the couple, but most say they are in the void now, watching every person in every timeline. 

 

“I say all that matters is that they are together, and that means they're happy."

Frisk stood there, staring at the black hooded figure in Hotland. They heard the figure sigh before they saw a smile beneath the hood.

"Please tell Sans we're happy. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this over us."

And then the figure fell off the cliff and disappeared before she hit the lava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you happen to notice any first person mistakes, please tell me. I forgot half way through that I was writing in third and started in on first and I think I changed all of them but I may have not caught them all.


End file.
